Holidays with Fairy Tail
by SleepinBeautyK
Summary: What happens for some holidays when it comes to certain people in Fairy Tail? first story out of these was a Nalu Teen for now... might change.
1. Happy Haunts (Nalu)

_**Hi Lovelies and Happy Halloween! So on my Deviant Art I have done one-shots in the past on holidays I decided to have holiday one-shots all in one folder (is that what it's called) just like the Nalu Fluff week. Sadly though because I'm starting this now and I don't want to use the ones from DA I will be starting towards the end of the year. But after I have done some holidays I'll go back and fix them in the order they should be in. (I do admit that I like my version of Nalu, Gruvia, and Gajevy in Getting Pinched… St. Patrick's day for those that don't know what the heck i'm talking about. That one is on my DA, maybe when the time comes I'll give you all both of them.) Um obsession is Michael Buble's new album particularly the song called "Someday" which has Meghan Trainor featured on it. Um for fanfiction story I'm going to say Battle of the Bands by furiouspotatoes this one is a Nalu and Sting and Yukino pairing (would that be called Stingy? I realized how wrong that sounds so I deeply apologize for anyone that wants Sting and Yukino to get together.) but in this story along with another story I've mentioned before called Red Card, Sting and Lucy are siblings but they don't like sharing about being siblings to anyone. Ok I'm going to start now.**_

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild for the past two weeks have been busy as ever. With Mira, Freed, and Kinana setting up the floors with Halloween directions and on Friday nights the guild would have movie night on the lacrima watching all things that stood in the category of Halloween. Some guild members even went on missions to be a role for a few days in Haunted houses except for one team… Natsu's team.

* * *

"Luce why can't we do this job?" waving a flyer in front of my nose while his whining was clear as day. "I've told you already I'm not doing any jobs that involve the words haunted, house, or scary. Not to mention I doubt that Wendy and Charla would go with us which isn't fair seeing as they are a part of the team." Holding a pumpkin spice tea in between my palms to warm my hands up i decided to ignore that pouty face that Natsu was making at my remark. "I wasn't inviting the rest of the team I was going to just invite you and Happy." his chin resting on his hand while watching me continuing to drink my tea. "Well Natsu I can tell you right now you would be better to convince Happy with a bucket of fish to get him to go on that job with you cause I'm not going." "Come on Luce it will be fun they're looking for a princess which might I add you basically were before joining Fairy Tail and none of the other girls in Fairy Tail can do that role as well as you." I put my cup down before turning to Natsu, him perking up at thinking _I am_ going to agree. _As if!_ "Natsu for the last time," taking in a breath before shouting in his face, "I'm not going!" I turn back towards my tea but even that now is just making me angry. Placing my money on the counter I head on over to the request board. I can hear Natsu following me but I choose to ignore it. "Luce there isn't going to be a request that you are going to like up there I already check." I slide a glance at him before continuing gazing at the different request, "I'll believe that Natsu when Happy can't talk or fly." "Natsu! Lushi is being mean to me." I look up to see the said exceed landing on top of Natsu's head Natsu saying an aye in an agreement with the little blue fur ball. "It's not being mean if it's the truth there is no way on Earthland that I will ever do that kind of job." looking at the flyers begging for one of them to not be anything spooky, but of course going the opposite of my name there wasn't any. "I told you that they wouldn't have any. Around Halloween time there is hardly any missions that aren't spooky Luce." swinging the flyer in his hands before he glances at it and continues on with his statement, "Plus this one all you've gotta do is the scarring and from what I can read that is a lot of zeros in the reward column." My ears pricked up at the mention of money thinking on how on Halloween I have to pay for rent I quickly snatch the paper out of Natsu's hands before reading it carefully. Which Natsu was correct they only needed a princess and _hang on.._ "Natsu this needs three characters." pointing at it to show it to him but he doesn't come any closer. "I know hence why Happy and I are going. Happy is going to dress up as the zombie baby while I'll be the knight in shining whatever." Looking back at the flyer before looking up at Natsu and Happy who went down to Natsu's shoulder. "You do realize that Happy won't be with us then most likely due to the set." He scoffs at me, "Happy will be fine. In fact he shouldn't be the one you worry about." my eyebrows pull together, hesitantly responding, "Why?" He comes up next to me and point at the part that clearly I didn't read.

 _Knight has to be able to have fanged teeth to put on the princess._

 _Suggest that the people that come trust each other well enough._

 _And all actors have to go through the house that way they get a feel of what their characters are like in any situation. THIS IS A MUST IF NOTHING ELSE!_

* * *

"I can't believe you made me agree to this." pushing my head up to see Lucy pouting at the thought of being a scarer and a scary. "Luce it wouldn't have mattered I had already asked Mirajane if the three of us could have it and she put it in the book. Once in the book there is no going back. Not to mention out of all the request up on the board that was the one that you would agree to." She knew I was right but she's like me and everyone else in Fairy Tail stubborn as an ox. "SO if I had said no then how were you going to get me to go with you? We're going to Hargeon and that requires a train to get there." Shuddering at the thought of the word _train_ before I decided to answer her, "Well let's just say I would've come up with an excuse to get you to come and if not I would have to knock you out." Lucy stopped writing to her mother most likely by the emotions in her face before she turned towards me, "You would've knocked me out?" I give a small laugh at the thought. _Why would I hurt Lucy?_ "No Luce," my voice calming her down enough for her to return her attention to the sheet of paper, "Come on Luce you know I would never hurt you intentionally… right?" my face was coming closer together in the sheer thought of pulling a hair off of her head. "Yes Natsu, I know that if you hurt me it would never be on purpose. There is a train leaving Hargeon at eleven tomorrow do you want to do that time?" the way that she could easily change a subject but still have the majority of the subject on one thing to me had always fancied me. "Uh do we _have_ too?" my voice spooning whine like I was feeding a baby. "Yes Natsu because Happy can't fly that fast or long and I will _not_ walk that distance." her tone letting me know that this was the end of that discussion. "Fine then I guess that's ok." she perked up giving me a small smile before Happy flew into my vision. "Natsu! Lushi doesn't have any fish!" his voice full of sadness while he was flying in my vision with his wings fluttering. "That's because you ate it all." Lucy probably realizing at this point she wasn't going to be able to write anymore so deciding on putting her writing utensils away before turning towards Happy and me sending a small glare my way. "Hey I'm not the one eating your fish!" "Lushi Natsu's being mean!" "You both _do_ realize that _both of you guys_ eat _all_ of _my_ food. Right?" "Really I thought you did cause of how heavy you are to carry?" "Shut it blue fur ball!" "Natsu Lushi is being mean to me. Again." "You're the one that called me fat." I lifted a hand before stating a fact, "Lucy, Happy called you heavy not fat there is a difference," my voice lowering but knowing she could still hear, "Not a very big one," "Hey!" "But never the less Happy didn't call you _fat._ " Moving my finger to pointing at Happy, "Happy, Lucy doesn't eat fish as often as you do so the fact that you eat all her fish doesn't make me sympathize for you on not having any fish from Lucy's fridge." pointing at myself, "And Luce how could you say that _I,_ Natsu Dragneel eat all of your food? I contribute by going to the store with you, paying a quarter of the bill along with caring all the groceries on the way back." once my monologue was finish I opened my eyes to they were both looking at me as if they never had seen me before. "Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" Happy coming over to poke me all over my face. "Happy knock it off… Happy… Happy!" grabbing his paws before he could continue, "I said knock it off." "Looks like it is Natsu Lushi." Happy squirming away to settle on Lucy's shoulders. She turned her head bringing her hand up to cover Happy's ear before whispering pretty loudly, "How can you tell?" Happy did the same thing Lucy did just moments before except more loud, "Natsu always gets mad when I poke him a lot." "You do realize I am still here and can hear you right?" they both looked like they got caught with their hand in the cookie jar before saying a quick of course we knew that. "We should probably go to bed soon knowing you two being non-morning people." I look over at the clock hanging on the wall to see that it was close to ten o'clock. "Ok well I'm going to take a shower if that's ok." Getting up and heading to the bathroom before closing the door hearing from a distance Lucy and Happy talking.

* * *

"Never again am I going on that train!" looking down to see the sick dragon slayer crawling off the train Happy flying above our heads, "Natsu you always say that." "Come on Happy and Natsu let's get this over with." i shiver at the thought of having to go through a scary house but soon I feel a warm arm draped around my shoulder and something landing on my head. At the thought of my two closest friends comforting me knowing how much I'm nervous and scared made me smile while we headed to the house.

Let just say when we reached the house I could feel my nerves panicking. The house itself looked like it came straight out of the most horrifying movie. Tombstones in both the front and backyard of the house and although the house was about a quarter of the Heartfilia mansion it looked like it was made for a kingdom at one point if you minus the debris on everything and the haunting look. The stair that led to to the porch and front door would squeak even if Happy would've walked on them. Natsu pushes the doorbell and the noise sounded like a dying cat. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a young short man looking at us with frustration, "I have told you that no one is aloud to be in this house except staff!" "Um sir we are the staff." At this his fist lowered before he peered at each of us. "No that can not be I know everyone that works here and I have never seen you too." "There's three of us." Happy mumbling which I could feel bad for but I was pulling out the flyer to hand to the man. "You didn't request three mages from Fairy Tail?" snatching the flyer out of my hand he quickly reads it before turning around and yelling, "You old lady why do we need these kids to be here?" by the mention an elder came up out of nowhere, "Now now Jacob be nice I asked for them to come because three people got sick and couldn't make it for the opening. "And you invite Fairy Tail!" "What do you have against Fairy Tail?" I could see why Natsu would be beyond confuse because I am as well, why would anyone not like Fairy Tail? Instead of answering Natsu's question he just shoves the paper into the elder lady's hands and walks away. "Don't worry about him he is like that with everyone." "Really he's rude to the people that we asked to help? I would hate to find out how he act to those that didn't want to help him." I shoved my elbow hard into Natsu's ribs before warning, "Natsu.." The elder lady just waves at both our responses to her previous statement, "Oh it's quite alright dear. A lot of people would have easily said good riddance and leave but the fact you three," Happy beaming at being known, "Are staying than I have no problem with how you respond to my youngest son." Opening the door wider she beckons us to come in and sit down while she offers us something to drink, "um Mrs.." "Oh I should tell you all my name it's Lavender." "Well Mrs. Lavender if you don't mind me asking is your son like that with all mages?" She slowly nods her head a sad smile on her face, "Yes he's like that with all people but more like it when a mage is around." "Why?" Happy taking a moment to stop drinking his ice cold milk looking silently up at Lavender. "My husband was um killed by a mage." "That's horrible." my face going wide from shock _Why wasn't the magic council on this?_ "Yes it is, well every since Jacob found out and the magic council was never to find out who it was Jacob has just pushed everyone away and refuse to acknowledge mages." Taking a moment to sip her tea before moving her line vision to Natsu and me, "Of course I knew it wasn't a mage in a guild like Fairy Tail or Sabertooth; you all have done things to help protect our country and Fairy Tail is a guild that my husband and I trust with our lives. But to Jacob everyone that has magic is a disgrace to him." "Well I guess Lucy, Happy, and I are just going to have to show him that he is wrong about mages." we all look over to see determination burning in Natsu's eyes before I agree with him a smile blooming on my face while Happy says an aye. "Well I thank you in advance for your determination. Oh look at the time," glancing at the grandfather clock ringing of the new hour, "I best show you all around that way you get a feel of the house." _Great….._

"Over here will be where Happy will be." pointing at a room that had a rocking chair, crib, and anything that a rich family would use for a nursery. She picks up a file handing to the exceed before continuing, "Make sure to study that to understand your character." "Aye." Happy flew into the room and landed on the rocking chair before a figure appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his tail. A loud unpleasant sound came out of Happy before he zoomed into my chest. "Oh I should've mentioned before I let you roam the room there are triggers and traps throughout the house, it's to make it more fun for not only myself but for the customers." Natsu snickering at the exceed's shaking fur. "Now if you can follow me into the next room." Walking in the nursery before she steps on a floor board and the wall slides open to show the next room looking like a master bedroom. I follow behind her with Natsu trailing behind before I feel something pulling my hair, "Natsu quit pulling my hair." "What are you talking about Luce I'm not touching you." At that i turn to where I can feel my hair being pulled to see a hand sticking out and grabbing whatever goes by but that wasn't the reason why I screamed _oh no_ it was all the blood that I can see and ripped skin to show even bones. "AAAAAHHHH!" Backing up and hitting a wall before it disappears and just as I am about to fall to my doom a warm hand grips my arm before pulling me up. "Hang on Luce I got you." grunting before he pulls me up in which we both trip and i land on top of his chest. "Oh am I interrupting something?"

* * *

"Oh am I interrupting something?" I move my head to see past Lucy's hair to see the lady giving a smile that almost compares to Mira when she goes all weird. Don't tell her I said that! "Um we were doing anything." Before I know it Lucy is standing next to me brushing her skirt while I'm still on the floor Happy flying above our heads snickering at the teasing he most likely will do later. "Lucy almost fell so I tried to catch her." "Oh you two don't have to explain anything to me. I know young love when I see it. My husband and I have had our fair share of going in and out of love with each other." _Wait what? Me and Luce in love… I don't deserve Lucy._

By the time we finished exploring the house more actors came and the Lavender quickly introduce us; the "mom" and "dad" of Happy's character both were a little young to have a kid in my opinion. _Although I can't really judge seeing as Lisanna and I had Happy when we were seven._ They both had brown hair the male having green eyes while the woman had an almost baby blue. Daisy I think was the woman's name and she was beyond a little surprised that Happy was blue but the guy named Rolon had an automatic thing to flirt with Lucy. "Rolon don't make me tell your girlfriend that you are flirting with women." I hid myself behind Luce seeing the forming tick mark on the lady's forehead that reminds me so much of a certain red head. "You wouldn't." even though he tried to act all cool and collected he was anything but cool and collected. "You are willing to doubt me?" her look said it all in a way reminding me of the Edolis version of Luce. Mischievous and all knowing using weakness in men against them. There were a bunch others and one girl that reminded me of an older version of Wendy asked Lavender were her son was, "I don't know he said that he had something to do before this but that was hours ago. And look at the time," she turned towards us continuing on, "You better get in costume and makeup. The rest of you we will be in the living going over some notes before we start this thing."

After I get my costume on and the makeup is put on my face I take a glance at the new me for the evening. "Wow I gotta say I look good like a vampire knight." the costume itself looked like the royal guards of Fiore except "gently" (not really) used, tears in the sleeves, the helmet rusted with age, shoes worn out as if their previous owner had marched to war. The little makeup they did was just to make me look more gruesome with my fangs showing on my arm a bite mark to show where I was bitten and became the damn thing that walked the Earthland. "Natsu?" I slowly turn and my heart stops.

* * *

I walk in a room to see Natsu staring at himself in the mirror, Happy had already gotten changed and went to be with Diana and Rolon to get to know them better. As I watch I can feel my heart pounding louder at just the glance of him. To say at the very least he looked good as a knight although given his choice he would have probably prefered a dragon instead. But what really made my heart pound more was his face, the makeup artist did well in making him look like a hungry vampire bringing out the famous fangs of Natsu's. Lightning up his face to make him look dead which would never be the case for Natsu Dragneel being so full of life and adventure. I hadn't even realized my mouth opened before I could faintly hear his name softly from my lips. Once he turned around we were staring at each other for a few minutes before he mumbled, "Wow…" my dress was simple but still held the grace of a princess.. _If a princess would had their breast almost hanging out of the dress._

By the time we had gotten through the first round of visitors I could already feel a hickey forming on my neck. "Natsu try to not give me a bunch of pimples before the night is over." Natsu looked at me before shaking something out of his mind and agreed. "Hey Natsu are you ok?" "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" i was looking at my fingers twirling them around to try and settle nerves but it just made it grow, "Um I never thanked you earlier for saving me so thanks." "Don't worry about it Luce." "How can I not? I can't even walk through a house without having you have to save me!" i tried to keep my voice down but I just couldn't as much as I want to say I am nothing like the princess stereotype everyday I feel like it. Before I knew it i can feel a warm embrace i slowly lift my head to see into Natsu's eyes, "Lucy you are one of the strongest people I know. Granite I don't know what it's like to have someone always saving me but I do know that I would do anything to keep you safe Luce." my face was starting to blush at that but quickly went dim from his next choice of words, "You are my nakama. And Fairy Tail always saves their nakama." my arms had unconsciously went to rest on his shoulders but i pulled them down to my side, "Is that all I am to you? Your nakama?" neither of us realized that our faces were getting closer and closer, "Well what else would there be?" "Well maybe something to do with love." "Love? Like Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman how I care for them?" I slowly shook my head, "No like Bisca and Alzack feel for each other." "Well there is one girl that is close to that description but I don't know if she feels the same way or not?" I slightly pulled back a little at hearing that thinking it had to be Lisanna. _Well Lucy, you started this so you got to finish it._ "Well you won't know unless you try. You could tell her." before i could say ghost i felt him pulling my face to meet his lips. The kiss itself was sweet and gentle as if he was testing it out and seeing my reaction. Natsu was little surprised when I kissed him back before he escalated the kiss. Once we broke apart we both were breathing heavily before he caught his breathe enough to reply, "I'm a man …..of action ….Luce. Haven't …. You figured… that out now?" I pulled on his lip with my own bring him back to me for another heated kiss before smirking at the thought. "Of course I know that Natsu. I wouldn't want you any other way." at this we both laughed before we heard clapping and the annoying high pitched voice rolling and prolonging any word said, "They like each other."

* * *

 _ **I know I know I stopped on Nalu Fluff week to do this but when I started it I was still working on matching which if you looked at when that was uploaded I only had like a week and a few days to type this up in time for Halloween. I also happen to be terrified of horror films and scary movies so I kind of based myself on to how Lucy would act in a haunted house. I mean I freaked out when I watched "The Others" for the first time like that is how easily I am afraid of things up that nature. I mean I liked it and it was definitely a movie that makes you think and I was even more surprised when my mom asked a question (cause she's seen this movie before) and I knew the answer and told her. I also don't need to watch a bunch of horror films or ghost films to know that "The Others" is nothing compared to some other movies. On to a more less vulgar but not so pleasing note I was going to add Gray and Juvia but on google docs (where I type these up) I was already at like page three (this was when I was still typing the story) and hadn't even started with Gray or Juvia seeing each other at the guild or like Gray's view of how Lucy and Natsu were talking about going on a request. Maybe I'll do a seperate one of their version for next halloween. Although the likelihood of me going through all my docs to find this one in a year is slim to none.**_

 _ **I would've finished this sooner but school got in the way (cough cough fucking math). *Don't get me wrong math and me go like pb &j except for algebra 2 and stats but I almost threw my laptop at someone because of a test I had to take were it was marking me wrong for an answer I had correct. Now how many of you would be a tad bit angry if that kept happening for another two tries? (cause my teacher allows us to try the test three times.) ? so you can probably understand my frustration.**_

 _ **Moving on with life, Thanks to all that have added some of my stories to their favorites and watch list again don't forget to review even if it's a simple I think you meant this instead of that i love getting responses to my stories and I try to write down the user's name to put into the next chapter or story and respond like a bunch of other authors that I follow do. Ok ok I'm done with my little rants and now i can go back to finishing off Nalu Fluff week.**_

 _ **Kayla out ✌**_


	2. Friendsgiving (Nalu)

Hello my Lovelies, so this addition to Holidays with Fairy Tail is for Thanksgiving - i apologize that it's a few days late i've been busy with some family events-. And just for readers to know usually when I put a horizontal line (on fanfiction it looks like a light line through the screen) that's me cutting the paragraph or moving to a new point of view (as in like going from Natsu's thoughts to Erza's) which I think some of the readers don't realize so just to clear that up. I read these two stories recently that I really like it, (both stories are like the same general plot) it's where Lucy is paying off a debt and so Natsu being the CEO of a Fairy Tail decides to help her if she marries him. One of them is completed the other one is on it's eighth chapter last time i check and they're both in my favorites. For those that are reading Role Reversal the next chapter is up (I know took forever Kayla). Anyway make sure to leave a review:

I do appreciate what a Guest said (they left two reviews) about breaking up the paragraphs and the dialogue how you should have a sentence sometimes when I write dialogue I try my best to do what I have learned in my Comp class and apply different aspects on how you can use dialogue (ex: Gray interrupting Natsu) and sometimes it doesn't happen or I miss some. So I will try with this one to keep those thoughts in mind.

* * *

Fairy Tail always have been busy but it always was more busy as a year was coming to a close. Usually when the month of November would come they would have done some Fall get togethers with the city of Magnolia but this year the guild has decided on having a get together with all of their friends from other guilds; Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale. Deciding on having a fall bash for them the guild members have been busy all of November to prepare their guild for the arrival of their friends. Master forming the groups as follows:

Cooking led by Mirajane followed with help from Erza, Kinana, and Lisanna

Decorations Outside led by Freed followed with help from the rest of the Thunder God Tribe and Laki

Decorations for the second floor led by Gildharts with help from Cana, Elfman, Wakaba, and Macao

Decorations on the first floor led by Levy with help from Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Lily, Romeo, Wendy, and Charla

Getting supplies for everything led by Lucy with help from Natsu, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka.

Communications led by Warren with help Max, Nab, Vijetter, and Reedus.

* * *

A Week Prior to guest arriving at Lucy's

"Natsu what are you and Happy doing in my apartment?!" before I could tell her anything I feel a foot connecting to my cheek before a flash of Lushi's apartment goes by and my body hits the opposite wall. "Ouch Luce that hurts." slowly rising rubbing my cheek while Lucy put her arms under her chest, "Answer my question. Why are you guys here?" Why are Happy and I here? Oh wait never mind I know, "Master said yesterday that we are hosting a Fall Bash with all of the other guilds and you are in charge of getting supplies so that's why Happy and I are here. Wait were is Happy?" looking around not finding him but I can smell him. "Happy get out of my fridge!" looking over Lucy's shoulder to see Happy's body in the fridge.

"But Lushi I'm hungry and you have salmon." the whining in Happy's voice rising at the words hungry and salmon.

"Well Happy that salmon is meant for another day." her arm reaches out and pulls Happy out of the fridge before dropping Happy into my arms. "Some of us actually have to watch what we spend due to things like rent and grocery shopping."

She went to the stove to start a pot of tea before sighing and turning to look at me, "So explain to me what I'm doing for this Fall Bash." smirking in response I start telling her all the details that the first master told me.

* * *

A few days before the event

"I can't believe that Mira needs this many eggs!" my eyes were bulging at the amount of eggs that Mira requires to make the food, doesn't ten dozen seem an awful lot for a party.

Bringing the list closer to my face to read off what Mira needs I barely notice Natsu's right arm going around my shoulder and Happy resting on my head, "Come on Luce you know that Sting and I will probably be eating most of that."

"You know Flame Brain has a point for once." looking over my shoulder seeing Gray walking with Juvia next to him. His facial expressions showing no amusement but deep down I know he is looking forward to this event.

"Watch it Popsicle." I shake off Natsu's arm due to the slightly escalated temperature he was producing before wrapping up the parchment into a scroll and hitting both Natsu and Gray in the head. "Knock it off! You guys are going to set a bad example for Asuka." pointing at the said girl who was laughing at the guy's expressions.

Asuka being in between her two parents but seeing all that had just happened gave a smile before we finally walked in the store that the master told us was expecting this order. The bell rang when Bisca opened the door before in front of us stood a tall dark haired man. In fact he looked a little intimidating with his dark irises to match his dark hair along with his built body.

We all see him take a deep breath before a small sweet almost a little kid voice comes out, "You must be the people from Fairy Tail Makorav told me about?" he looked at each of us before he decided on introducing himself, "My name is Ryo, I own the store."

Juvia was the first to awaken from our own stupor, "Yes Ryo-san we are here to pick up the food supplies for Master-san." Ryo nods his head before he heads to the back.

After receiving the packages I tried to pull out the jewels but Ryo just waves my hand away, "Oh no Fairy Tail has always helped out my shop when needed count it as my thanksgiving to your guild." all of us saying our thanks as the guys grab the bags and we start leaving mentioning quick Happy Thanksgiving to him.

* * *

"Hey Mira where is Lucy?" Lisanna was pulling out the mixing bowls that they would need to make the cornbread. Mira looks on as the guild doors open to reveal Lucy and her committee. The boys holding the bags of groceries while the girls were talking and playing with Asuka.

"Why Lisanna they're right on time." I smile as I motion for them to head to the kitchen in which the guys quickly drop off the items before heading to the bar while the girls stay and chat for a little bit.

"So Mira how's the cooking going in here?" Bisca mentions looking around seeing a lot of flour on the counters.

"Oh just fine Erza finished all the deserts." pausing to point at the redhead sleeping on a table in the middle of the guild hall. "Kinana is working mainly on getting the fruits and vegetables ready." looking over my shoulder as the said girl comes rinsing some veggies before heading back to the cutting board. "And Lisanna is working on all the cornbreads seeing as how much the guys eat." giggling as I see the Gray and Natsu were trying to grab some food before Lucy had slapped their hands away, "What about your group?"

Juvia was just about to answer my question before Natsu interrupting her holding up a sheet of paper, "Hey Luce, Freed wants us to go and get some supplies."

Lucy groaned as she took the list out of Natsu's hand looking over the items, "Ok this doesn't need all of us… Bisca," the green head lifted her head at the mention of her name, "Do you think that Alzack, Asuka, and you can take care of this. After that is done you guys can head home seeing as I know how you guys wanted to head home early."

Bisca nodded her head before whistling getting the attention of both Asuka and Alzack who were horse playing on the floor, "We got a job to go do guys." all three of them headed to the guild entrance to go, grab their things before waving good bye to all and heading out.

"Lu-chan!" Levy came running through the hall before hugging Lucy while Lucy's face was slowly turning blue.

"Lev… do you think you could… let me go?" Levy looks up to see Lucy's face becoming purple before she realize gasping as she let go and mentions a quick sorry.

"Shrimp we're out of lights." I look over the counter to see Gajeel walking over with his hair even more messed up than usual.

"Oh right Lucy we have some more items that we need to your team to go get." Levy was hesitantly holding up the list knowing how much stress Lucy was receiving in the past few weeks of the amount of supplies that everyone needs.

Natsu grabs the list with Lucy still trying to catch up with her breathing, "Eh don't worry about it Levy, Lucy, Happy, and I can take care of it."

"Yeah right Flame Brain."

"What did you just say Popsicle!" i see Natsu lighting his fist before heading over at Gray.

Thankfully Lucy stood in between them before they could continue their argument, "Yeah that's fine Levy, we will take care of it." Happy flew to land on her shoulder while her right arm was pulling Natsu towards the exit.

I give a small giggle before continuing with the cooking, "Ah young love."

* * *

"Lucy why didn't you let me teach that Glacier a leason?" the whine in his voice was clear as a bell.

Happy interrupted him before he could continue on, while I handed the merchant the money in exchange for the supplies. "Natsu face it. When do you ever teach Gray a lesson?"

I laugh at that before seeing the sour face on Natsu watching as he grumbled out in a low voice, "You are suppose to be on my side Happy… traitor."

"Oh Natsu don't be so serious you know Happy would root for you in a heartbeat if you and Gray ever challenged each other." leaving both of them flabbergast while we started on our way back to the guild.

"What's happened to our Lushi?" the corner of my eyes see Happy talking to Natsu in a not so secretive way.

"I don't know must be something she ate." Seeing Natsu shrug his shoulder at Happy's question before placing them behind his head I decide to interrupt were Happy's mind would most likely go next. "You both realize I can hear you right?" looking over at my shoulder to see them freaking out in a second before both of their mouths went to a capital 'O'.

"What cat's got your tongue?" I smirk at my own little joke before looking at them seeing still the same expressions. "Guys?" i move to stand in front of them and wave my hands in front of their face before Natsu breaks out of his daze.

"Luce turn around." his voice showed that what would happen next would surprise me as I slowly turn around I understand now why they were amazed.

The guild had different lights showing the change that this season had brought to us. The symbol of the guild in a bright yellow followed by the words to spell out our guild an orange hue to them. The doors colors change to a dark brown to hint the coming of winter season with no leaves in the trees. All surrounding the guild were pumpkins with a scarecrow that looked like the handy work of Bixlow. The entrance of the walkway to the guild had two fairies with tails on them created by stone with runes crossing over their bodies to make it look like they could come to life at any moment. As the three of us walked closer to the guild I could see that they very top of the guild had green lights in the shape of leaves following by every few minutes the fairy tail symbol would glow to burst out a bolt of lightning having sparks descending from the skies.

"Wow….. Fairy Tail likes to go all out don't they?" looking over at Natsu and Happy who both shook their heads still looking around at the scenery I look at the sun setting behind the forest that led to Natsu's house. "We should drop these off for Levy and then we will be done for the evening." i walk forward a few more steps before looking at Natsu and Happy still standing where I had left them. Well this is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Natsu!" I finally tear my gaze away from the outside exterior of the guild to see Lucy at the front doors as she starts mentioning about us going inside Laxus and Freed's little enchantment went off blinking my eyes I see the sparks going around Lucy showing off just how blonde her hair was and how pretty she was. I break out of my gaze when she motions me to follow her but for some reason even after the little enchantment finished I still felt sparks flying in my chest. Hm might have to ask Mira what's happening?

* * *

The day of the event:

"Natsu why are you in the kitchen? You know if the master or Erza catches you in here then you are dead right?" i nod but still stood in front of Mira who was going over her check list before she looks to see that I am not planning on moving anytime soon.

"Ok Natsu," she places the paper and pen on the counter before pulling out a bar stool sitting before she looks up at me, "What can I help you-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE?" I didn't even realize that I was yelling until i saw her leaning away from me. I mumble a soft sorry finding interest in what my feet was doing scruffing the floor.

"Well to answer your question Natsu.. I would say that you feel a flutter every time you see them." her pointy finger resting on her chin before she looked at me.

"A 'flutter'?" confusion coming across my face thinking back on everything that has happened since that spark.

"Yeah like a pull of your heart strings or could even be a spark in your chest at an angle." she got up from the bar stool placing back under the counter while her left hand grabbed a washcloth to clean the counter. "Why do you ask Natsu?"

At this I look up from my foot to see her curious face, "What do you mean 'why I ask' can't a guy ask a question about love?"

Her right hand came up in a signal of surrender, "Yes, but you don't really ask these type of questions so I'm just wondering what brought this question."

I was quite for a few minutes before I figured I could trust Mirajane, "I um… maybe had a spark recently on one of our fellow guild mates."

That's all it took before Mira was in my face asking a bunch of questions; when? Where? Who is she? Does Lucy know? Wait why would she ask me if Lucy knows?

"Mira one at a time, let's see it was yesterday in front of the guild… wait why would you ask if Lucy knows?" i look at Mira to see hearts forming in her eyes.

"Well Lucy and you are partners so wouldn't it make sense for her to know?" her eyes clearing up while a blush was forming on my face. Damn it she noticed, "Unless Lucy is the girl that you had sparks for?" my face turned red as Erza's hair before i was fiddling with my scarf. She yelped of joy before invading my space, "It is Lucy isn't it!" i slowly nod to confirm her hypothesis, "I knew it. I have the perfect plan for you and Lucy to get together."

"Are you sure that's a good thing what if Lucy doesn't-" I couldn't even finish my thought before Mira interrupted me.

"Natsu Dragneel." her voice is scary, "Don't ever assume Lucy doesn't have those feelings for you. Who was the one that saved her from Phantom Lord? You. Who is the one that caught Lucy when she was falling from the sky after Michelle? You! And who is the one that always make sure that Lucy is taken care of? You. Who was the one that brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place?" she looks at me pointing at me before I whispered in a kid voice "me."

"That's right. Now go get Happy so I can tell you to the plan." her once scary voice gone and her smile came back. I quickly nodded heading into the hall to grab Happy.

* * *

"Lucy can you come with me?" I look up to see the one guy that I wanted to hang out with the whole night, "Sure Natsu."

I follow behind him as we make our way to the area behind the guild seeing a bunch of different lights surrounding a little blanket. "Oh Natsu did you do this for me?" looking at Natsu who takes my hand to head to the blanket, "Well I had a little bit of help."

After we sit on the blanket I could Natsu was a little nervous while I lay on the blanket looking up at the stars. "Um Luce." I hummed in response to show I was listening, "What are your thoughts on dating a friend?" at this I crack one of my eyes open to see Natsu messing with the strands of his scarf not noticing me watching him with a blush blooming on my cheeks. "Um well I guess it would depend on who it was with?"

"Who it was with?" Natsu looks at me while I avoid his eyes, "Yeah I mean I'm friends with Romeo but I'm not going to date him." He gives a small chuckle before going back to messing with his scarf. "Why do you ask Natsu?" his head sweeps up to see me looking into his eyes.

"Uh well I recently had um a flutter for one of my friends." I felt all my hopes on us every dating go to the pit of my stomach before I mention a small oh. "What's she like?" i look away at Natsu so he couldn't see me trying to hold back a cry of pain.

"Um well she has been my friend for a while and is a little bit of a weirdo. She though has a kind heart and patience of a saint to deal with me since we first met. Happy likes to talk about her weight even though I weigh a lot more than she does." at this i could feel the tears coming down my face before hearing him mention one more thing as he gliding my chin to face him, "Did I mention that Happy and I always sneak into her apartment and eat all her food?" I slowly feel a smile breaking my face while tears of joy were sliding down my face.

We both layed next to each cuddling while the night went on hearing the shouts from the guild members with the other fellow neighboring guilds but didn't pay any mind to it.

* * *

So this one-shot is finished and I am going to go and try and finish Batter Up along with the next chapter of Role Reversal. Even though I am most likely going to be coming back quickly to do the Christmas one-shot and NYE & NYD. Can I talk about how one of the recent chapters of Fairy Tail I'm like a little upset about ( the one where Natsu gets a look into his heart) and confuse: First off I thought that Hiro Mashima did a separate short manga of like part of the story of Zeref and Natsu's family before Zeref became the person he is and Natsu being reborn. Maybe that isn't true but I thought that was the case because in that one the dad had Natsu's hair and looked a lot like Natsu except with black hair while the mom had Zeref's hair and looked like him but had Natsu's hair color. Secondly I'm a little confuse with what was going on with Natsu I know that he is most likely going to either a) die soon (which I'm not looking forward to if that's the case or b) turn into END but like I'm not getting the whole thing that is happening with his heart and how Zeref showed up and the Sting but yet nowhere is Lucy who is calling for him to wake up.


	3. Be Mine (Gruvia w lil Nalu)

_**Hello Lovelies, so this is the addition to Holidays with fairy tail and I am so sorry that I never did any of the Christmas or New Years like I was saying I was going to do but if you read Disneyland or Role Reversal then you already knew I was going to be doing this update. Also sorry that this is late I had some homework for school to do. Thanks to everyone who's add some of my stories to their favorites and follows and also to those that have put me on their alert for when new stories go up. Let me know what you guys think of this one shot by reviewing. Oh and weekly obsession: Molten chocolate latte from Starbucks-I usually get caramel macchiato but I thought due to the holiday and me being single I would spice it up- and story wise don't really have one I've been venturing into a lot of different fairy tail crossovers and started to watch -I finished it earlier this week- Vampire Knight and I read a story of a crossover of these two -hence why I watched it- I think it's called Lucy you should be afraid of the dark so check that out and let's get on with the story.**_

* * *

 _I decided that I shall treat my brats with Valentine's Day coming up with a little ball. I say this even though I know how my brats will act; throwing chairs, drinking the night away -especially Cana- , and hollering and yelling. Somehow the guild will have to pay the Magic Council for some damage. Oh well…._

"Mira?" said bartender looks across the countertop to see me watching my fellow brats make havoc.

"Yes Master." even though her voice was all sweet I knew the She-Devil of matchmaking is bound to come out soon.

"We are going to have a little ball for this upcoming holiday-" before I could even continue with my calm collected tone she was squealing with joy over who she would get together this year. I cough to bring her back from her fantasy, "As I was saying we are going to have a ball for our guild and need to know how many members you needed to help you cook?"

Her finger rested on her chin as she looked up at nothing thinking off a few names, "Well Bisca, Ever, and Lisanna could probably help me with all the entrées…."

"Fine and then the rest of the girls can help with decorating the inside while the boys get supplies and decorate outside." nodding off the list before stepping away and walking to the stage.

* * *

"Gray your clothes." I sweat dropped before hearing a tap on the microphone and moving my head to the direction of the stage hardly hearing Gray usual response of "how did that happen?"

"Listen up Brats!" At this everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Master.

"Tomorrow as a lot of you are aware is Valentine's Day…" at this there was a bunch of talk in response to Master's monotone voice before they all quieted down to let him continue, "Eh hem… as I was saying tomorrow is a holiday so Mira and I have decided that we will have a ball in celebration. And to make this happen everyone will be helping out to get it ready:

Now cooking with Mira will be Evergreen, Lisanna, and Bisca." Said girls nodded their heads and walked over to Mira to start deciding on what they are going to be making and what they would need.

"Girls that will help decorate top floor: Juvia, Wendy, Cana, and Charle. Girls on bottom floor: Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Laki. Erza you will also be the head for decorating." We all started to walk towards Erza to see what she wanted. Hearing vaguely Master continue.

"Boys that will be getting the supplies for cooking: Gray, Freed, Jet, Max, Wakaba, and Droy

Boys getting supplies for decorations: Laxus, Bixlow, Maco,Warren, and Nab. And boys that will be decorating outside the guild hall: Romeo, Gajeel, Lily, Happy, Natsu, and Reedus." Master took a deep breath before continuing, "Now you all know what you are suppose to do get to it and now that whoever is the last group to finish gets to do the punishment game." Smirking by the end and giving an evil chuckle at the mere thought. While the rest of the guild started to freak out. But I don't even know what the punishment game is. However no one needed to be told twice everyone went to their stations and started working.

* * *

By the end of the night everything was set up for the next day having it were the once bar counter had a food assembly line with runes covering around the top so that the food would still be fresh by tomorrow. All different types of foods from different fruits and vegetables to a chocolate fountain with sweets surrounding it on pegs.

In the middle of the guild hall there was an ice sculpture of two fairies that were kissing in substance to the guild compared to all the cupids that the mages had seen throughout Magnolia. Surround the pillars on the bottom floor were white christmas lights twinkling while each table has a white cloth on top, a pink vase in the center, and blood red roses in the vases. Along with having bright pink tea light candles on each side in a heart shape container.

While the raptors had different color heart streamers all connecting to each other forming a union through the hearts. White lanterns hanging from the rails having arrows and bows.

Walking outside there were lights pointing to the surrounding trees with pink and red shades. Walking to the guild on the sidewalk would be lanterns in the shape of teddy bears.

Out of all the groups the boys that helped with cooking were the ones to receive the punishment game that would be announced by the end of the night

* * *

"Gray-sama?" internally groaning, slowly turning around to find Juvia in… _well damn I'm screwed._

Juvia hair was pulled back into a half up half down look with more curls than normal. She had a pearl necklace and matching earrings that seem to bring out her hair and skin tone more. Gazing farther down to see a bright red dress having the upper bodice of a heart cut. Fitting nicely with her curves and ending a just above the knee, with cream color stilettos on her feet.

I didn't hear the next few words she said just because oh my mind gazing at her, "Sorry Juvia what?"

"Juvia wanted to know if Gray-sama would like to dance?" her pointy fingers pushing at each other as if she was nervous which I found cute. _Idiot you aren't suppose to think of her as cute! You are right she's more than cute she's hot…. Well shit._

I was going to give my usually response of no but something in my subconscious just came out and said quietly, "Sure." Juvia and I both blinked at each other twice before my words got registered in my head.

While this was happening Levy had plemented Gajeel away from the controllers of being Mr. DJ and started putting a slow song were the melody was catchy.

 _When somebody loves you_

 _It's no good unless he loves you - all the way_

I coughed awkwardly before offering my hand to Juvia, "If you wouldn't mind Juvia could I have this dance?" Her cheeks went from pale to a flushed out pink as she slowly nodded her head and placed her hand in mine.

 _Taller than the tallest tree is_

 _That's how it's got to feel_

 _Deeper than the deep blue sea is_

 _That's how deep it goes - if it's real_

As we reached the middle of the now "dance floor" which used to hold a few tables and chairs that were pushed to the sides, I could see some others dancing around us. Bisca wearing a caramel dress while her chest was resting on Alzack who like many other guys in the guild wore tux. While I could faintly see in the background Master dancing with Asuka.

 _When somebody needs you_

 _It's no good unless he needs you - all the way_

 _Through the good or lean years_

 _And for all the in between years - come what way_

I begin small talk with my partner while out of the corner of my eye I see Lucy dragging Natsu towards the dance floor along with Happy snickering at them. But soon turn my full gaze at Juvia when she would respond to my small talk.

* * *

Before we knew it the song had finished with the singers holding the _way_ note for ever it seemed when really it was about a minute.

"If Gray-sama doesn't mind Juvia is going to grab something to drink." I couldn't honestly blame Juvia because that song is pretty but long as well. I wonder who the artist was?

I shake my head in response before quickening a small smile, "I think I'll join you if you don't mind?"

Juvia in return gave a huge smile that reached her eyes as well making my small smile slowly become bigger, "Juvia would never mind Gray-sama." She grabbed my hand before dragging me towards the table and something in my heart told me that I could see us being together. After that thought entered my brain I took a deep breath feeling some color rising up my neck unconsciously taking my tie off and popping a few buttons off my shirt.

* * *

The rest of the night somehow I spend it with Juvia. Not her stalking me behind a pillar but actually getting to really know Juvia by the end of the dance one more song came on which I spent that dance with Juvia.

"Hey Juvia." trying to not look at her that way I wouldn't get too nervous and chicken out.

"Yes." I could tell that she was getting a little nervous too. It was amazing though that she hadn't passed out on me at this point. "I was wondering if maybe you and I could go on a job together next week?" i look towards Juvia to see her eyes had widen and she was gasping. Feeling more flustered I stutter to take back my request, "Of- co-urse if y-you want to Juvia." It took her another moment before she smiled at me and shook head yes in response.

Huh guess this night turned out better than expected; well I do have to serve my punishment. _shiver._

* * *

 _ **And done. I am super duper sorry that this is really late. I really have no valid excuse because I did have time to write it but i honestly didn't really have any motivation for it and I had a lot of school work pile up. Like I said though no excuse.**_

 _ **Moving on did you all like me not having this in Nalu one-shot? DId you like the couples I would have dance around Gray and Juvia and how Levy and Gajeel were the DJs? Speaking of which did you get the reference that Gray mentions when Levy pushes Gajeel out of the way to play the song? If not then you need to listen to some of Rihanna's older songs. Also I have never done were I put song lyrics in fanfiction -which is what I did in this one-shot- it's called "All the Way" the version i used was Celine Dion and Frank Sinatra (which I do not own anything except the plot.) Honestly one of my favorites songs from Celine Dion hands down. Ok I think I'm done for tonight leave a review on what you think and maybe who you would like the next ship to be for the next holiday.**_

 _ **Peace Out, Kayla.**_


End file.
